My Own Mistakes
by elleffsee
Summary: Sookie and Eric think about what happened during their time together, and the aftermath. Spoilers for Seasons 4 and 5.
1. Chapter 1

_"Would you like to be mine?"_

She could clearly remember the way he had asked. He had been excited at first when he first wanted to know if she was already his. Then his almost-disappointment when he asked if she belonged to another. And then, finally then, he asked whether or not she wanted to be his and his alone.

Sookie remembered scoffing and brushing it off before trying to leave. He'd blocked her way and she had been frightened, though she had tried to hide it. She remembered his promise not to hurt her, but how could she trust that? He was still a vampire, still a murderer, he could snap and change and hurt her without thinking twice about it, based on instinct alone. Still, he had let her pass and she'd been relieved. Not just for her immediate freedom, but because she had needed the time away from him.

Now, alone in her house again, Sookie thought back to that question. Would she like to be his? She couldn't quite immediately place the answer for that one.

Sookie sighed and shifted onto her back to look at her bedroom ceiling. The shadows played overhead while the crickets chirped loudly outside of her window. If she let herself have a moment of fantasy, she would imagine that Eric would come up to the porch, inside the house, and then come up to her room and then they would make love all night, like they had less than two weeks past.

She had wanted him; that much had been obvious. She hadn't lied to him; she had almost always wanted him, even when he was a smug bastard and cruel. There was a delicious darkness inside of him that she just wanted to possess her, take over her senses, and cause her unequaled pleasure. She believed he could do that for her, and she hadn't been wrong when it finally had happened. When he had become sweet and sincere, kind and concerned about her, it had broken her heart and her defenses. She simply hadn't been prepared for his gentle demeanor and soft caresses.

When he had regained his memory, though, Sookie had been afraid. She still couldn't trust him enough to believe that he wouldn't immediately revert to the cold, callous nature that he had always had. She still didn't trust him to still be that sweet, loving man she had known. She simply didn't trust the him that she had had for those precious days they had enjoyed together. Sookie had lost her faith in him.

She could remember the sofa in Bill's mansion and her blatant refusal to look at him. Sookie had been afraid that he wouldn't be able to recall what he had done, and then when he had, she hadn't wanted to see his eyes. She felt the humiliating shameful sting of embarrassment and could pinpoint exactly why; it was like this Eric could remember what she had done with other one, it was as if he was a new person that had been privy to such a private, intimate moment. It was embarrassing, she thought.

'I remember everything, us.' He had said and Sookie had kept her eyes firmly planted on her hands. She remembered the softness of his voice, the strong lure that he had when he had called her name. She really wanted to hear that again, but then her mind flickered quickly to the last time she had seen him.

She had been with Bill, after _finally_ putting Marnie to rest, in the King's living room again. They both had looked wonderful in their robes and they both had had the same expression on their faces. A look of love and adoration for her, and her alone.

Sookie licked her lips slightly and shifted to rest her hand under her head.

Bill had told her she was the love of his life, but Sookie wasn't so sure she believed that or not. No matter how much she had loved him and how much she had thought he loved her, Eric still had been right. He had lied to her, repeatedly, and kept very important things from her. Bill had allowed her to be beaten so that he could save her, that should've been unforgivable, yet she still had somehow managed to forgive him for it. She had hurt him too, maybe not as physically, but emotionally she had stung him many times. He said he forgave her, though. Perhaps they could at the very least be friends in the future.

The sting of losing Bill wasn't as great as it could have been.

Losing Eric, though, that _was_ painful. Sookie wasn't so sure why his loss hurt more than Bill's.

Perhaps it was because they hadn't had so long, but what they had had was so intense and connected. It had been beautiful. Maybe it had been the way Eric had almost pleadingly said that it didn't have to be over. It could've been because she had gotten so used to having him around and with her that not having him was like the missing piece of a puzzle.

But that had been almost two weeks ago. Surely she should be over the loss of his company by now?

She had not seen either Eric or Bill in that time. She wondered where they had gone, what they were doing, who they were with. A nudge of jealousy stirred in her stomach and Sookie wished she wasn't jealous. That meant she still had feelings for both of them. She thought about it for a moment. What if she was jealous of the people they were with? Who was she more jealous of, someone with Bill, or someone with Eric?

Sookie's breath stopped short as the pain pushed into her heart.

She closed her eyes and let out a long breath.

She wanted Eric. Her fingers itched to touch him, to hold him close, and to have his body near hers. His was a presence that was comforting. She felt safe, protected whenever he was around. She had felt that way with Bill, but there had always been the possibility of a risk of not being safe with him. With Eric, that possibility was still there, but she never felt it. She allowed herself to believe that with a hundred-percent certainty Eric would not let anything happen to her.

Sookie swallowed hard when something Eric had said floated back to her mind.

'Everyone who claims to love you—your friends, your brother, even Bill Compton—I. Never. Did.'

Sookie wondered if that was still true, or if he had given up on her now. Letting out a long breath, Sookie guessed she couldn't blame him if he had.

The question remained. Would she like to be his?

Sookie smiled a little sadly with her eyes closed. The answer was yes, but it wasn't a solid, easy, positive answer. It hurt to give, but it hurt to stay silent as well. She swallowed past the emotion in her throat and hoped that there was still a connection between the two of them. She hoped he could hear her.

She took a deep breath, and then spoke to the darkness of her bedroom.

"Eric, please…I want you. I want to tell you something. Please…please come."

Listening intently, for any sound or trace of footsteps, Sookie waited. The crickets still chirped loudly, the faint breeze swept into her room and her curtains stirred with the movement of air. She shifted on the bed and the frame squeaked only a little. Her breathing, her heartbeat remained the same, albeit sped up a little from her anticipation of his arrival.

As the minutes ticked by, one, two, fifteen, thirty, Sookie felt a solid weight settle on her chest. Her eyes closed again, but this time tears trickled out and slowly moved down her cheeks. She sniffled, the loud sound prominent in the otherwise quiet room.

He wasn't coming.

That was the last thought she had before she fell into an empty, dreamless slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for all of my reviews and those of you that read this :) This is the second part of four and as such there's been a change in spoiler warnings._

_**Spoilers for Seasons 4 AND**_ **_5._ **

_I hope you continue to like this story and please R&R :)_

* * *

The memory of the way she looked taking off that robe, standing naked in her room, was fresh in his mind. It was as if it had happened only moments ago, such was how clear the memory was. She had been exactly as he had imagined, and lord knew how often he had imagined her body free of all clothing.

He moved closer, predatory stare on her and spoke in a low growl. Each word he spoke was said firmly, assuredly, so that there would be no doubt of her understanding.

'Sookie, you are mine.' Just to show off, he had shown his fangs and kept the intense stare. Eric amusedly thought of the fight she had put up.

In a way, he was glad that he had lost his memory. Although embarrassing to have been that helpless and feeble, it had allowed him to get close to Sookie and that was what he had ultimately wanted since he had met her. _Thanks Bill_, he thought to himself and leaned back against the stone wall.

"Funny, isn't it?" Bill drawled from beside him. "That we would end up here, together."

Eric resisted a growl of annoyance and shifted, the silver chains cutting into his wrists further. Fuck the Authority, he thought and closed his eyes while trying to think of an escape plan. True, he and Bill did have business to discuss with them, but that didn't mean he had appreciated being the direct insertion of silver into his veins and other methods of…questioning…that they had used. Even Bill had shown a little bit of a shaken personality since they had returned him to the dungeons. At least there were no ultraviolet lights down here, Eric thought and sighed.

He would much rather be at home, even though the person he wanted wasn't there. She would _never_ be there again. For some reason, that really hurt him. It hurt almost as much as when she had said that she hadn't wanted him.

Eric could remember the sharp tear of a wound beginning to make itself known when she had asked Bill to forgive her, right in front of him. Then he had felt something worse than any hurt he had before, hope. She had come to him, telling him that she had fallen in love with him and wanted him, just before she ruined everything by trying to be sensible. He could appreciate her need to try and sort things out, but fuck! Did she have to end _every_thing?

It really didn't have to be over. They could have been together; it would have worked out well, had it just not been for Bill bloody Compton.

Eric looked over at the king of Louisiana. He didn't look so high and mighty now, chained to a wall with silver around his wrists, neck, and ankles. Eric knew he wasn't so glamorous either, like this. He tried not to move too much because the silver was already heavy and draining where it was; he didn't want it to cut further into his body.

He tried to think of something pleasant so that he would be distracted while he waited for the Authority to return with new interrogations for them. He stretched back to think of his home, when he was very much a Viking warrior and he had been human. He thought of the snow that was everywhere in winter, and the cold spray of the sea on his face, regardless of what the season was. The water had always been cold.

Eric didn't like thinking about the old human days of his life. It was uncomfortable, like sitting on a hard chair for too long. It wasn't a pleasant experience any time he thought about them. He had long-since assumed that it was the fact that they had died and there was a small amount of sentimentality that clung to their memories that kept him in a state of discomfort any time he thought about them. Then he stopped caring and thought about something else.

No matter what he tried to think about—Pam's and his sense of humor and their bond together, sex with Nora, blood and the thrill of feeding on humans—Eric kept coming back to the one thing he didn't really want to think about. He couldn't help it though; she was the one thing bringing him peace of mind in his current predicament.

He shifted a little awkwardly on the floor, hissing at the pain of the chains. He shouldn't have had sex with Nora, but he wasn't always the best with impulse control. Quickly reprimanding himself, Eric shrugged it off. Why shouldn't he have had sex with her? It wasn't like he had any commitments, any obligations with anyone, not any more at any rate.

That didn't stop him from feeling a little bad about doing it. He just hadn't seen Nora in so long, and well, he had wanted some contact with someone. He had wanted to forget about Sookie with anyone, and thankfully, Nora had just been there. She had been different all right, rough and with a different kind of eagerness than what Sookie had. But it hadn't been…right. The sex had been fine, good enough for champions, just as he had told Bill, but it hadn't been satisfying. Not the way it was with Sookie.

Eric let himself think of her smooth skin and that enticingly sweet smell of hers. She had been greedy with her hands on his skin, running over it all as if she had wanted to touch every part of him at once. She had given herself to him completely in her kiss, in her touch, and the way she had pulled him closer any time he slipped just the furthest bit away. He had wanted more of her, and he had gotten it.

'_Fuck Sookie_', he had told Bill. He would let the other man think that he was giving Sookie the space she wanted, which he was. He would let Bill think that he was moving on, think that he was safe, but that was a lie. Perhaps that's what the Nora thing had been about, showing off for Bill Compton.

Chuckling to himself, he looked over at Bill. The other vampire was watching him with confusion on his face. As Eric watched, something changed in his face, something that he himself felt as well.

"Sookie!" Bill said aloud, and Eric could feel her too.

It wasn't that she was close by. That would've been nice, foolish and dangerous and idiotic, but nice nevertheless. Eric let himself feel her senses and could feel the hurt, the sadness, and the loneliness she was experiencing.

"She's hurting." Bill said aloud, and Eric wanted to roll his eyes.

Instead, he spoke sharply. "I can feel her too, idiot."

Bill glared at him, but he did not speak again.

Eric refocused on Sookie's feelings. Then he heard it. Bill wouldn't know what she had said, but he did.

_"Eric, please…I want you. I want to tell you something. Please…please come."_

There wasn't anything he could do. He was a prisoner of the Authority, at least for now. He couldn't just leave, and that thought stirred in his abdomen. Sookie wanted him, at least for a few minutes so that they could talk. He heard the desperation in her voice, the need to talk to him was so sharp for her that it came across the many miles between Bon Temps and New Orleans.

Eric sensed her anticipation as it faded slowly, heartbreakingly, into disappointment and then despair. She thought that he wasn't going to come. That was half-right, but it wasn't for his own lack of wanting to. He cursed the Authority once again, but this time it was for keeping him away from Sookie.

Curiosity took him. He wanted to know what she wanted to talk about. Had she changed her mind? Was it another request, protection, perhaps? He found that amusing. He couldn't protect himself at the moment, how could he protect her?

"You can't just go…even if the Authority doesn't somehow give us the True Death. You have to stay." Bill told him quietly. "I need you to stay."

Eric looked over at him and saw that the King was watching him seriously.

"I can't do this on my own."

Eric found it funny—in that horrible ironic not-funny-at-all kind of way—that he would have to stay and help Bill Compton before he could return to Sookie and find out what she wanted. Before he could return to Sookie, period.

"Why should I?"

"Don't be a child!" Bill returned sharply. "If we don't get out of this together, do you really think Sookie would love you ever again if she knew that you had left me here? Not to mention the Authority would never let you go, or me. Not without some sort of bargain and exchange."

Eric relented. Bill was right, not just about the Authority but Sookie as well. He didn't have a choice but to stay. At least for the time being.

He closed his eyes and thought about Sookie. He only hoped that come the morning's light, she would forgive him for his absence.

And if she didn't, well then he would apologize in person at the earliest moment he could.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you again for all of my reviews, watches, and follows. I really appreciate that 3 You guys are awesome :D There will be one more part after this one ;)_

* * *

Sookie scrubbed at the bits of left-over food that stuck to the plate that was submerged in warm, soapy water. She had asked Jason to come over for dinner, which he had. To her surprise, though, he had brought Jessica with him. She was still not used to Jason having a vampire girlfriend, let alone Jessica being said girlfriend. _Fuck buddies_, she corrected herself. Jessica hadn't wanted them to be dating.

She focused intently on her plate and didn't look up. It wasn't until she heard the floorboard creak on the porch outside did she return to the present surroundings. Sookie swallowed hard and reached for the sharp knife that was on the drying rack.

Gripping the handle tightly, she moved towards the back door where the footsteps seemed to be moving to. She watched the door carefully as a shadow moved to the open door. The would-be-intruder surprised her though. They knocked on the back door. Still not trusting anyone, she tried to sound strong.

"Come in?"

The door was pushed open and Sookie relaxed when she saw who it was.

"What's that for?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and shut the door behind himself.

"Protection. I wasn't expecting you, Alcide."

"I see that," he moved in closer.

"What are you doing here?" Sookie asked and turned back to the dishes to finish them. She was in more of a hurry now; she had company that needed her attention.

"I just thought I would come to check on you. It's been a while since I had heard anything from you." He sat down at the table. "I'd kill for a shot of whiskey, do you have anything?"

Sookie thought about it for a moment before drying her hands on the kitchen towel. "Just a second."

She walked to the pantry and pulled out a few of the many bottles that were up there. Wine, tequila, rum, and whiskey were plentiful. She carried the ones she had chosen back out to the table and grabbed a shot glass before handing them to Alcide.

"Find something you like. I'll just be one more minute."

Alcide chose a bottle of Jack Daniels and didn't speak again until he had tasted his first shot.

"You haven't answered my question."

Sookie drained the sink after putting the last plate in the holder so it could drip-dry. She turned and joined him at the table, but not before grabbing her own glass so that she could have some. Instead of whiskey, she opted out for rum instead.

"I'm okay. Nothing newsworthy," she replied and poured a drink.

Alcide just watched her for a few minutes in silence. Sookie let the alcohol take effect, but since it was moving too slowly for her liking, she drank some more. A lot more.

"How about the truth now, hmm?" he drawled and Sookie felt warmth spread in her body. He had such a lovely accent, it wasn't fair that his accent matched perfectly with the way he looked. Lovely, warm, protective, and fucking sexy.

"I just…haven't heard from Eric or Bill for a few days. Have you?" She looked up and watched him for his reaction. He didn't give her the satisfaction of having one.

"Sort of. They went to New Orleans for a couple days."

"Together?" Sookie asked, frowning. Jessica had said that Bill had gone out of town, fine, but with Eric? Since when did they get along?

"They were arrested by the Vampire Authority. They had to go together." Alcide said and poured another drink.

"Arrested?" Sookie asked in shock. "What for?"

"I don't know. Don't know when they'll be back either." Alcide shrugged and downed his drink. "I just wanted to see how you were doing because I'm worried about you."

Sookie knew that wasn't all there was to that story, but she didn't push it further. In truth, she felt a little better. At least maybe Eric hadn't been ignoring her, perhaps he just couldn't come to see her. Resigned to the fact she might not see him for an incredibly long time, she looked at Alcide.

"Maybe we should take this drinking party to the living room? It would be more comfortable, I think." She said and Alcide mulled it over for a minute. He smiled and Sookie felt a stirring in her stomach.

"I'd like that," he said and then stood up. "Lead the way, Miss Stackhouse."

Eric was going to kill his travelling companion; he was sure of it. If it hadn't been for him, they wouldn't be in this mess in the first place. Killing Nan, offering to find Russell, admitting that they hadn't killed him in the first place… Eric sighed. He was never going to get to go home to stay any time soon.

Besides, now he was so close to what he wanted, Sookie, that it was too great a temptation to risk. He wouldn't involve her in this, and he couldn't go to see her because it might be a danger to her. As much as it hurt him to say it, it was probably safer for her to be left in the dark about what was going on rather than have her know. For all he could guess, she might want to tag along with them and that he would not allow.

Instead of going to her like he really wanted to, he made himself go to Fangtasia and stay there with Pam for a while. It would be enough time for Bill to make arrangements with Jessica for looking after Louisiana for a while. He gave Bill a reasonable amount of time and then said his goodbyes to Pam before heading for Bon Temps.

He stood in the graveyard and looked at Sookie's house—_his_ house—and felt the strong desire to go over there. He wanted to see her, and to do so many other things than just look at her. Eric swallowed hard and then saw that Bill was already over there.

Eric's eyes narrowed and he now had a reason. He moved closer to where Bill stood and he came to a stop next to him. Following his gaze, he saw what Bill was looking at. He stared for a moment before forcing his tone to be cold and detached.

"It doesn't seem like an appropriate time for a reunion, Bill."

Bill nodded slightly. "Jessica said that Sookie was having a hard time."

Eric looked away from the scene in the window and went for a quip instead. "She seems to have recovered." He paused. "Can we go back to looking for Russell now?"

"We are." Bill replied seriously. "But to no avail. Perhaps Sookie can help with that."

The proverbial red flag was raised, and every protective instinct inside of his body shouted at Eric to stop that from happening.

"I don't think she wants anything to do with us anymore." _Let it go, Bill_, Eric told him in his mind. He didn't add that Sookie had asked for him. Now wasn't the time for that.

"I don't think we should give her that option." Bill replied seriously and Eric looked back to the window.

This was a bad idea. It would put Sookie at risk for danger, and he wouldn't have it, even if she was hurting him badly now.

Eric watched as Alcide ran his hands along her back and held Sookie closer. She was kissing him for all she was worth; Eric remembered what such a kiss as that could feel like and was jealous, jealous that Alcide now knew it too. He turned his head away when he saw her take his hand and pull him from the sofa.

"Let's go Bill." Eric said and turned to leave, but Bill didn't. How could he watch them?

"Not without Sookie," he said and Eric sighed. Inside he was preparing for a fight, but he knew it would be useless. Bill was still the king of Louisiana. He couldn't ignore a direct order, and Sookie would be useful.

"You can wait while I collect her." Bill said and started for the porch.

"No chance." Eric returned and followed him up and into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you all for reading and following and favoriting this story :) I'm very glad you've enjoyed it, and this is my reward to you...the final part :D Enjoy!_

* * *

What was she doing? Fucking Alcide wasn't what she had been wanting, or expecting. That didn't make it any less hot though. Fuck the things that man was doing with his mouth… Sookie moaned into the kiss and forgot herself, her worries, and anything else that wasn't the strength in Alcide's body beneath her.

"Fuck… I've wanted you for so long." His voice was deliciously low and husky.

Sookie looked into his eyes and felt a tug of guilt. He truly wanted her and she knew that he was a good person. She shouldn't be using him the way she was. She was only in this to forget about—certain people—she should know better than that.

She patted his shoulder and pulled away from his further kisses. At his confused look, she spoke.

"I'm sorry, I just…we should stop." Sookie replied and tried to get out of his hold. They were on the stairs, near the top.

"Are you kidding me?" Alcide groaned, but slowly released his hold on your body. Sookie realized she was being a horrible tease, leading him on this way. "Why? What's wrong?"

Alcide's face was an intense mixture of desire and potent lust that Sookie was crazy to ignore. Part of her was asking why was she insane enough to be walking away from this, and the other part knew that it was wrong, so very wrong to lead him on when he wasn't really who she wanted, when nothing would really happen between the two of them. Her heart wasn't in it.

"I just, I can't. I'm sorry Alcide, so sorry." She gave him the most sincerest look she could and even took a step back, onto the second to top-most stair.

He ran a shaking hand through his hair, but she could see it wasn't calming him. His disappointment and frustration was palpable and she tried to quell the guilt rising inside of her.

Alcide suddenly moved his arm forward, causing Sookie to startle. It otherwise would have been fine, to take a step back from what had spooked her. Only this time she was on the stairs, and teetering on the edge.

"Oh God Sookie!" Alcide's eyes had grown wide, but his shout had come too late. Sookie was already falling backwards to the wall of the landing, and then spiraling downwards. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the impact of the wall, a scream caught itself somewhere between her throat and her mouth, and she waited for the pain.

But it never came.

Sookie breathed heavily as she felt a strong pair of arms holding her arms and supporting her. She slowly opened her eyes and could still see Alcide at the top of the stairs, staring at her in horrified shock of what had—almost—just happened. Slowly, Sookie turned her head and saw a face she hadn't seen for quite some time. A face that belonged to the man she had wanted more than anything for over a week. A face that belonged to the man who had been ignoring her and making her feel like shit because of. A man who had just saved her life and was looking at her as if the entire universe had just faded away and she was the only thing holding him in orbit.

_Eric._

"Sookie, I—"

"Shut up, dog." Eric growled and looked up for only the briefest of moments to flash Alcide a very angry glare. Somehow, he managed to soften his gaze as he returned it to Sookie. "Are you okay?"

Swallowing hard, Sookie nodded.

"T-t-thank you."

Eric slowly eased his hold on her arms and lowered them. He made sure she was standing steadily on her own before completely removing his hold on her. Not once did his eyes ever leave hers. It was unnerving.

"What are you doing here? Besides saving me, I mean." Sookie asked as she wrapped her arms around herself. She could almost see the switch flip inside of Eric's mind as the concerned demeanor on his face completely disappeared into a smirk.

"You mean other than watching you and the dog start upstairs, only for you to have a change of heart for some whimsical reason?"

"You were watching me?!" Sookie asked, aghast.

"Heard most of it." Eric shrugged it off and then glanced to the door in annoyance, almost. It took Sookie a moment longer, but she, too, followed his gaze. She then gasped again.

"_Bill_!" Sookie's soft cry of surprise caused the vampire to look up from the front door. He didn't smile in greeting, but his eyes grew softer.

"Sookie." He nodded once in a polite gesture of greeting.

"What are you both doing here?" She asked again, looking between the two of them.

"Perhaps we should have this conversation on more even ground?" Alcide suggested and swallowed stiffly. He still appeared visibly shaken. Sookie couldn't blame him.

Sookie nodded in agreement and started down the stairs. She straightened her clothes and tried to fix her hair as best she could before she reached the landing. There was no telling how many times Gran had told her to look her best when she had company over.

Sookie made sure to take a minute to rest a reassuring hand on Alcide's arm before continuing across the hallway to the kitchen. She walked around to the table and sat down and waited for Eric, or Bill, to explain themselves.

"To put it briefly," Bill started, "we need you to come with us Sookie, and you as well Alcide."

"Why?"

Bill gave Alcide an annoyed look but answered anyway. "We need to speak to Alcide's employee, and we need you, Sookie, to try and un-glamour him. Russell is back and he's after us, and you."

Sookie stayed quiet for a moment before she raised an eyebrow. "Even if I tried, I don't think I could un-glamour someone."

"It worked with Tara," Bill countered gently.

Sookie looked to Eric to see what he thought about this, but found his face annoyingly blank. She felt a feeling of discomfort settling in her stomach. It was like he wasn't ignoring her; he just didn't seem to have that connection with her anymore. For some reason, that hurt more than the idea of him ignoring her did.

Her face must have betrayed some of her thoughts because Bill's voice returned her to the present.

"What is it, Sookie?"

"She probably just needs a moment," Eric said. "She did just almost fall down the stairs." Eric stood. "Let's give her a moment, all of us."

He waited, clearly not taking a no for an answer from his counterparts. He turned and started to leave but something in Sookie needed to know what was going on.

"Eric, I'd like to talk to you for a minute."

She saw the look of surprise and hurt on Bill's face, but she ignored it. Alcide just shook his head and walked out. She guessed that he knew what was going on. Eric, however, continued to maintain his blank mask. It made her feel aggravated and relieved at the same time.

Eric stood in the kitchen and kept his eyes on her. He was waiting for her to speak, but Sookie waited until Bill and Alcide had walked off the porch. She swallowed hard and looked at him.

"I…missed you."

"I saw." He interrupted. "At what juncture of Alcide having his tongue with yours or your legs wrapped around his waist make you miss me?"

Sookie flushed but she pushed past her embarrassment. "That's why I stopped. I couldn't hurt him because he wanted it so much. I didn't want it the way he did. I'm also partly drunk still. It's not an excuse, but it's the truth."

Eric's eyes flashed but Sookie couldn't recognize the emotion in them.

"I asked for you…last week." She lowered her eyes before she muttered, "guess you didn't hear me."

She felt some of her hair brushed back from her face and tucked behind her ear. Eric had moved across the room silently and was tilting her head towards his own. He stared into her eyes as if he were trying to read her mind and know all of her secrets. Sookie couldn't help but lick her lips at his close proximity. She had missed him a lot more than even she had realized.

"I heard you."

His quiet confession caused her to blink and watch him even more closely. When he didn't elaborate, Sookie swallowed and pulled back. She wanted to stay close to her, but the truth of the matter—now that it had been revealed—made her want to get away from him.

"Oh." She returned with an empty voice.

"It's not like that," Eric sighed with annoyance in his tone. "I couldn't come to see you. I couldn't see anyone who wasn't with the Authority."

Sookie swallowed and looked over, waiting for him to continue.

"They had us prisoner. I couldn't just escape to come see a human who wanted to talk." Eric gave her an incredulous look that made her feel completely ridiculous and stupid. She watched as he made his way to the kitchen table and sat like he owned the whole world.

"I see." Sookie said, if only to say something. She didn't really see at all.

"What was it you wanted to discuss?" Eric raised his eyebrow. "Now might as well be a good a time as any."

Sookie could remember what it was exactly that she had wanted to tell him. How much she loved him, how much she had been thinking about everything, about wanting to become his and only his. That had all been some part of a romantic scenario laid out in her mind that she had clung to, even when the painful truth that he hadn't wanted her was becoming more evident each and every night he hadn't been there to hear it.

That romantic fantasy now seemed childish and stupid. Eric had only been romantic when he couldn't remember who he was. His whole personality was different, and no matter how much he claimed otherwise, he _had_ changed back to who he used to be. It was breaking Sookie's heart.

"It's not," she swallowed past the tears that were starting to form, "it's not important." She started for the door with squared shoulders. "Let's go find Russell."

She hoped he hadn't heard the catching of her voice on the last half of her sentence. Sookie didn't dare look at him as she grabbed her coat from the closet.

"Sookie…" he called tenderly, the way he did when they had sat on Bill's sofa and he had tried to get her to look at him.

She still refused to look over at him. She let out a pent-up breath as she heard the chair move and then he was there. Right behind her and his presence was overwhelming. It was as if he had reached through her and was squeezing her heart so tightly that she couldn't breathe.

"Sookie," he touched her shoulder lightly and slowly started to turn her body. "What was it you wanted to tell me?"

A tear slid down Sookie's cheek as she looked up at him. She looked at his face, familiar from all the times she had thought of it and she reached up to touch his skin. He was still cool to the touch, and she just wanted to have him hold her and never let her go. He was perfect and beautiful, aggravating and exasperating, sensual and rough all mixed into one perplexing creature.

"I wanted to be yours."

Her voice was soft, timid almost. Sookie licked her lip as the tear rolled past it. That seemed to be Eric's undoing as he leaned down and kissed her hard on her mouth.

Moaning softly, Sookie let him pull her close as she tugged him against her body. She wanted to touch him everywhere, skin to skin, and never move from that position. She fisted the material of his shirt and tugged, deepening their kiss.

Eric reached under her body and scooped her up into his arms. A surprised sound tore its way out of Sookie's mouth and Eric smiled a little.

"What about—?"

"It can wait." Eric replied casually as if they were talking about going out for dinner, or going to a movie.

Sookie didn't dare protest as she leaned closer and captured his lips again. It was like the first night they had made love. Carried through the house by him, held and kissed by him, and loved by him. That's what he was doing now, wasn't it?

A moment's hesitation caused Sookie to push on his chest lightly.

"You do love me, don't you?" She asked quietly and watched his face for any sign of a reaction.

Eric raised his eyebrow. "I told you I did that night."

"I know, but tell me again." There was desperation in her eyes. She _needed_ to hear him say it.

"If it pleases you." Eric shrugged and then kissed her passionately once again. He kissed her so thoroughly she was breathless and unable to think straight.

"I love you."

Sookie smiled into the kiss and pressed herself closer. "Hurry, before Bill and Alcide come back."

Eric nodded and quickly made his way upstairs with her still in his arms. There would be time later for making love, Sookie swore it to herself. Right now, she just needed him to be with her again. Kissing, touching, fucking her. She needed it like she needed air.

He didn't throw her onto the bed, but instead set her down on her dresser. His fingers were unsurprisingly skillful at how fast he removed her pants and the lacey underwear she had been wearing. An appreciative growl came from his throat as his eyes darkened further.

"I'm very glad that Alcide did not see these." Eric said huskily and pulled more of her clothes away. When he got to her bra, his eyes almost went black. "Very glad."

Sookie smiled and pulled at his belt while he removed his shirt. She was just as desperate as he was.

When all their clothes were scattered in the room or on the floor, Eric pulled her to the edge of the dresser and kissed her roughly. Sookie slid her legs around his waist and held onto him for all she was worth. He entered her in one smooth motion, causing both of them to moan in satisfaction.

Sookie braced herself on the dresser with one hand while the other held Eric's neck. She kissed him and moaned when his hips started to thrust sharply into her.

"Fuck, Eric!" She cried and tightened her legs around him.

Eric growled and increased his pace. He felt so good inside of her that Sookie wanted to cry. She arched her body into his and moaned. It seemed the louder she sounded, the more he liked it. She couldn't spare a thought for Bill or Alcide's feelings if they heard her. She was too far gone to care.

With his hips moving at an intense rate inside of her, Eric lowered his head to suck on her breasts. Sookie groaned loudly and clenched around his cock. Eric sucked a little harder in response, causing her to push his head further into her chest. His tongue was delicious as it teased her and Sookie had to swallow to try to get past the emotions she was feeling.

She cried out and opened her eyes as her orgasm approached and then hit her. It was like the world slowed to a standstill pause. Eric looked up from her chest and directly into her eyes as her world shattered into a thousand pieces and her hips bucked against his. Sookie came with intensity and she soon slammed her eyes closed as the spasms overtook her body.

Eric leaned forward into her neck and kissed the skin there as he thrust hard into her. Sookie clung to his body, still lost to the chaos of her own climax. Eric teased the skin of her neck but forced himself to pull back as he cried out his own release.

Spent, Sookie finally eased her death-like hold on him and sagged backwards onto the dresser. She gasped for breath and watched Eric's face. This wasn't like the other times they had had sex. This was something more animalistic, more vulgar than the previous times.

It was deliciously intoxicating.

Eric looked up after regaining some semblance of his control back. He looked her deeply into the eyes for a long moment before he kissed her softly.

"You are mine." He said quietly, but very firmly. He kissed her lightly again. "You are mine."

Sookie leaned into his body and hugged him. She closed her eyes at the feel of his arms wrapped around her and she nodded.

"I'm yours."


End file.
